up_above_the_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rose and Saraphina
" " - The relationship between Aestro Rose Jones and Aestro Saraphina Silver. They are portrayed by starring cast members Alisha Boe and Dove Cameron and debut in the sixth episode of season one. Summary Saraphina had always bullied Rose when they were young as Rose was a servant and Saraphina was higher-class. Saraphina admitted this was because she was jealous that Rose was friends with Sam and Charlie while they hated her and she always tried so hard to be their friend. At first, Saraphina taunted Rose and Sam, seeing the position they are in now, but then she tries to help, poisoning Clara. She gets arrested but Rose and her relationship becomes softer as Rose tends to her in the dungeon. They slowly become friends as Rose realizes Saraphina isn't evil. At the end of the series, Rose sets Saraphina free to help them, saving her life. They continue on as friends in the second season but Saraphina shows hints of jealously of Rose and Sam. Throughout the Series Season One Quotes Saraphina: Oh Rosie, you always were so jealous. - Rose: I thought you liked Sam. You always were so persistent. Saraphina: He was the prince. Now, he’s a prisoner. - Saraphina: I thought you’d come. Even if it is a death sentence. I think you don’t want to watch Sam die. You don’t care about your life anymore. But… I could continue to make what’s left of your short life miserable. You don’t have Charlie to protect you this time, huh? Rose: Why do you hate me so much? Why have you always hated me? Saraphina: Isn't it obvious? - Saraphina (about Rose): She's nothing. And I am going to destroy her. - Saraphina: You got both of them. I tried so hard. When we were kids, I tried to befriend them, I tried to be nice. Neither of them ever wanted anything to do with me. That was never fair. Rose: You wanna talk about fairness? You were born rich, Saraphina, the only things your parents had to fight for was a marriage to one of three princes. My mother had to fight for my next meal. You never had to fight or anything. - Saraphina: The moment Sam dies, my future slips away. Rose: Why are you telling me this? Saraphina: Because I know you want to save him too. - Saraphina: If it isn’t the coward. Rose: I’m sorry you got arrested. Saraphina: Well, at least one of us was brave enough to try. - Saraphina: I know that you’re in love with him. If you don’t want him to get executed, you must do something. Rose: I don’t know what to do. Saraphina: Well, you better grow some balls, Rosie, and figure it out. This would be a good time. Before I lose my head. - Saraphina: I do not want to die! I, for one, am not as noble as my dear fiance. Rose: Ex-fiance. Saraphina: So you love reminding me. - Rose: I’m sorry, Saraphina. Saraphina: Save Aestrodin and maybe I will forgive you. - Rose (about Saraphina): She’s not as bad as we thought. - Saraphina: You need to go! Rose: Not without you! - Saraphina: Rose deserves to be happy. - Saraphina: We are friends, right? Rose: Of course. - Rose: I know you never got along with me because you thought I was the only thing in the way of you getting what you wanted but… I’m really glad we’re here now. As friends. - Saraphina: I’m not meant for a quiet servant life, Rose. I was supposed to be the goddamn queen of our planet! Then that stupid revolution ruined everything! I helped and I almost got killed for it. And what did I get? I would’ve at least been given a title before, now I’m nothing. Rose: You're not nothing. - Rose: But you tried! That’s what matters. Saraphina: People don’t become heros by trying. Rose: Everyone had their part to play and you are a hero because you chose the good side. - Rose: What is wrong with you? For months, you’ve shown us this sweet side, a side I never thought I’d see in Saraphina Silver, the ice queen. But now, you-you’re acting like that was all a lie. Saraphina: Maybe it was. Rose: I thought you changed. Saraphina: People don't change. - Saraphina: Everyone else here has someone who’d put them first. Sky with Jem. Luke with Charlie. Charlie with Sam. What do I have? Rose: You have me. Saraphina: Please, Charlie is your best friend and Sam is your boyfriend. Rose: Saraphina, listen to me. I care about you just as much as I care about them. Please, don't go. Gallery Trivia - They both had a relationship with Sam, Saraphina being his betrothed and Rose being his first love.